Begging
by Mai-Minzgruen
Summary: Phil versteht nicht ganz, was urplötzlich passiert. Aber vielleicht ist das auch besser so.


**Title:** Begging

**Author:** Mai Minzgruen (hes-only-tiny)

**Rating:** explicit

**Warnings:** Slash

**Pairing:** Phan

**Note:** Phan smut. That's all, guys. Ungh.

***** Begging *****

Mit einem dumpfen Knall wurde ich urplötzlich zu Boden gedrückt. Hatte zwar im Schneidersitz vor Dan gesessen, dessen offensichtliche Intention abermals klarer war als der öde Sternenhimmel dieser Oktobernacht, für den wir gerade mal wieder keine Augen hatten.

Hatte diese impulsive Reaktion jedoch nicht erwartet und zog erschrocken die Luft zwischen meinen Zähnen hindurch ein, als Dan sich entschlossen über mir aufbäumte; seine Hand, beinahe zu einer verkrampften Faust geballt, immer noch ein massives Gewicht auf meiner Brust, das mich an Ort und Stelle hielt.

„Bettel dafür", befahl er mir im scharfen Ton und drückte zur Verdeutlichung noch einmal nach. Fesselte mich an den harten Parkettboden. Im Hintergrund knisterte irgendwo das Kaminfeuer vor sich her und erfüllte den Raum mit überflüssiger Hitze. Mir war jäh so warm, ich hätte selbst den gesamten Raum heizen können.

Ich hatte etwas sagen wollen, es war ja nicht so, als drückte er mir mit seinen Daumen den Kehlkopf ein, jedoch entwich nur ein nervöses Zischen meinen zitternden Lippen, das auf ganz verschiedene Arten interpretiert werden könnte. Und Dan mochte seine Interpretation der Dinge anscheinend nicht sehr.

Das jedenfalls konnte ich seiner Entscheidung, sich über mich zu knien und meine Hände zu schnappen, nur um sie sofort danach über meinen Kopf festzupinnen, entnehmen. „Ich hab gesagt, bettel dafür!", wiederholte er grollend und rollte seine Hüften in meine, was mir dieses Mal wenigstens einen anständigeren Laut entlockte.

Ich wusste nicht recht, was hier abging. Aber eigentlich wollte ich's auch gar nicht hinterfragen. Denn es war verdammt heiß.

„Bitte, Dan", stöhnte ich kehlig als Erwiderung; im Begriff, sein kleines Spielchen mitzuspielen. Ich war mir noch nicht sicher, auf was das Ganze hier eigentlich hinauslief.

Nur für einen kurzen Moment versuchte ich flüchtig, meine Handgelenke unter seinen steifen Fingern zu bewegen, aber eigentlich wollte ich eh nicht, dass er mich freiließ und andererseits war er viel zu stark, um meinen halbherzigen Versuch durchgehen zu lassen. Stattdessen presste er sie postwendend härter gegen den Boden und senkte seine warmen Lippen an mein Ohr.

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, wofür zu bettelst, oder?"

Fahrig schüttelte ich den Kopf. Verzweifelt versucht, meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Nein."

„Für meinen Schwanz", flüsterte er lasziv und biss in meine Ohrmuschel. Ich konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie sehr mich das anturnte. „Du willst meinen Schwanz lutschen, richtig?"

Wieder presste Dan seine Hüfte in meine. Abermals nur eine wirre Kopfbewegung als Erwiderung meinerseits. „Ja."

„Dann bettel, du kleine Schlampe!"

Es hatte sich merkwürdig anfühlen sollen, diese versauten Worte in jenem Zusammenhang über meine Lippen zu murmeln, stattdessen hatte ich wahrscheinlich nie etwas Befreienderes gesagt. „Lass mich deinen Schwanz lutschen, bitte!"

Es hätte nur das Knistern des Feuers im Hintergrund dieser bizarren Szenerie sein können, so leise hatte ich gesprochen. Fast nur ein Seufzer. Trotzdem war das dann anscheinend der richtige Knopf, den ich bei Dan hatte drücken müssen.

Ein überlegenes Grinsen machte sich auf einem seiner Mundwinkel breit, während er einen stetigen Rhythmus aufnahm, seinen Unterleib in meinen zu rollen; spürte seine bereits harte Erektion durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Boxershorts an mich drücken. Diese Kombination nahm mir dann allerdings prompt wieder den Atem, bis ich meinen Hinterkopf auf den harten Holzboden knallen ließ und laut aufstöhnte.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das, was hier in diesem Moment passierte. Ich fühlte mich so hilflos unter Dans Fingern. Und ironischer Weise war's gerade das, was mich so anturnte.

„Hmm", grinste er wieder. „Du würdest alles tun, um mein Sperma schlucken zu dürfen, oder?"

Ich hatte ja schon immer gewusst, dass Dan eine ziemlich versaute Seite an sich hatte. Aber dass er sie auf diese Weise auslebte, erstaunte mich ein wenig. Ich hatte bis eben selbst noch nicht gewusst, dass ich solch ein Spielchen heiß finden könnte. Und das wiederrum überraschte mich fast noch mehr.

Wie wirkungsvoll doch ein paar simple Worte waren.

„Hey", schlängelte er eine seiner Hände um meine Handgelenke, hielt sie an Ort und Stelle, während die andere abermals zu meinem Oberkörper wanderte; in den Kragen meines weiten Shirts griff, an ihm zog und zerrte, mich zurück auf den Boden drückte. „Antworte mir!"

Mir gefiel der herrische Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht so unglaublich gut. Die Tatsache eigentlich gar nicht so unfassbar, dass es ihm stand. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so sexy gucken?

„Ja!", schoss es prompt aus mir heraus. Versuchte, meine Hüften nach oben zu stoßen. Brauchte Reibung. Suchte vielleicht aber auch einfach nur Zurechtweisung seitens Dan, die postwendend folgte, indem er mich zwischen seinen Beinen festpinnte und mich beinahe bewegungslos unter ihm verweilen ließ. Auf etwas wartete. „Ich würde alles tun, um … dein Sperma zu schlucken!"

Mit einem Ruck, mich am Oberkörper noch ein letztes Mal gen Fußboden schubsend, stand Dan daraufhin auf und zog nonchalant seine enge Boxershorts über seine schmale Hüfte, bis sie an den Fußknöcheln ihren Halt fand und er sie mit einem wissenden Grinsen im Gesicht neben das Sofa kickte.

Ich war viel zu gefesselt, als ich ihn so vor mir stehen sah, um zu bemerken, dass er wieder dazu ansetzte, mir einen Befehl zu geben. Tausend Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf. Zum Glück waren es nicht jene der „Warum"–Natur, sonst wäre es mir wahrscheinlich klar gewesen, dass ich's spätestens morgen bereuen würde, sondern eher „Was will er als nächstes tun?" – „Wie weit will er gehen?" – „Er sieht so unglaublich heiß aus!"

„Zieh dich aus und knie dich hin!", sprach er mit ruhiger, fester Stimme und ich leistete ihm sofort folge. Während ich allerdings dabei war, hastig alle Kleidungsstücke von meinem Körper zu entfernen, drehte Dan sich tonlos um und lief grazil zurück in sein Schlafzimmer, was mir nur noch mehr Fragen aufwarf. Ich hatte ihm hinterherrufen wollen, was er denn im Begriff war, zu tun, hielt mich dann aber doch noch in der letzten Sekunde zurück. Wäre wahrscheinlich nicht zu meinem Gunsten ausgegangen, hätte ich das wirklich getan.

Ich konnte die neue, dominante Seite Dans noch nicht einschätzen, aber ich wusste, dass es mir gefiel.

Als er zurückkehrte, und ich mittlerweile schon auf meinen Schienbeinen auf dem harten Boden kniete, wusste ich nur, dass er irgendetwas hinter seinem Rücken versteckt hielt. Er grinste breit, als er sich für einen flüchtigen Moment ebenfalls vor mich kniete und dieses Etwas hinter meinen Rücken führte. Während er dann urplötzlich auch noch meine Hände mit sich nach hinten zog und mir ins Ohr biss, spürte ich den metallenen Gegenstand. Und noch ehe ich es realisieren konnte, klickte es schon ins Schloss. Handschellen.

„Das wird dir gefallen", säuselte er, als er wieder aufstand und seine Mitte nur Millimeter vor mir schweben ließ. Ich hätte mich nur recken brauchen und ich hätte seine Spitze in den Mund nehmen können. Aber das ließ ich bleiben, bis er mir den Befehl dazu gab. Dafür, dass ich noch niemals solchen Sex gehabt hatte, wusste ich dennoch ganz schön viel drüber Bescheid.

Hart griff er an meinen Kiefer und reckte meinen Kopf in die Höhe, schmunzelte, als er meine verklärten Augen sah. „Mund auf!", diktierte er. Und ich tat, was er verlangte.

Diese unglaublich nichtauszuhaltende Hitze hier im Raum war noch um einige dutzend Grad gestiegen. Ließ mich wahnsinnig werden. _Er_ machte mich wahnsinnig. Schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran, was gleich passieren würde, zuckte mein Schwanz und ich musste hart Schlucken.

Und dann sah ich, wie er begann, sich selbst anzufassen. Seufzend fuhr er mit seiner linken Hand an seinem Glied auf und ab; wurde immer schneller. Genauso wie das Grinsen aus seinen Lippen, das stetig wuchs.

Und ja, ich musste zugeben; dieser Anblick war enorm erregend und ich hätte ihm wahrscheinlich auch noch Jahre dabei zusehen können, aber ich wollte endlich auch etwas tun. Meine Rolle bestand zwar darin, passiv zu handeln, aber ich wollte auch etwas tun. Also reckte ich mich ein wenig weiter nach oben; Herz pochend. Wollte auf mich aufmerksam machen, öffnete meinen Mund noch einen Spalt breit mehr, streckte meine Zunge beinahe unmerklich hinaus. Dann blickte er mich endlich wieder an und seine rechte Hand wanderte von meinem Kiefer an meinen Kopf.

„Bettel darum!", hisste er; das kleine Spielchen erneut aufnehmend, sich immer noch selbst anfassend. „Wie sehr willst du meinen Schwanz lutschen?"

„Ich würde alles dafür tun, Dan", stöhnte ich verzweifelt. Ich hatte schon lange keinen Sex mehr gehabt – und die Tatsache, dass er mich so triezte und warten ließ, war nicht gerade von Vorteil. Ich war viel zu ungeduldig dafür.

„Beweg dich ja nicht!", zischte er; und noch ehe ich begreifen konnte, was er meinte, hatte er seinen Schwanz auch schon in meinen Mund gestoßen, so dass er auf meiner Zunge zum Ruhen kam. Ich sollte meinen Mund einfach aufbehalten.

Während seine linke Hand nun auch an meinen Kopf wanderte, nahm er fahrige Hüftbewegungen auf. Fast unmerklich bewegte er sich vor und zurück und es war beinahe eine Tortur, meine Lippen nicht um seinen Schaft schließen zu dürfen. Ich fühlte ihn auf meiner Zunge und konnte doch nichts tun, um ihn mehr zu spüren.

Ich schluckte verzweifelt und versuchte, meinen Kopf fordernd weiter nach vorne zu drängen, doch Dans Hände hielten mich problemlos in Schacht. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, so mit mir spielen gelassen zu werden. Also brummte ich unverständlich seinen Namen, was ihn nur abermals zum Lachen brachte. Dann spürte ich endlich, wie er härter und tiefer in meinen Mund vorstieß. Fast hätte ich mich an der abrupt eingezogenen Luft verschluckt.

„Lutsch ihn, Phil!"

Und schließlich konnte ich meine Lippen um ihn schließen. Ich hatte meinen Kopf auch noch vor– und zurückbewegen wollen, trotz allem hielt er mich allerdings immer noch zurück. Also blieb mir nur, Druck mit meinen Lippen auszuüben und zu saugen, bis meine Wangen einfielen, während er weiterhin in mich stieß. Trotzdem nie zu tief, ich konnte meinen Würgereflex selbst noch nicht ganz einschätzen.

Mein eigenes Problem zwischen meinen Beinen wurde immer lauter. Es war zwar unglaublich heiß, seinen Schwanz zu lutschen; warm, hart und weich zugleich in meinem Mund. Zu sehen, wie er seufzend die Augen schloss und seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen ließ. Die ruckartigen Bewegungen seiner Hüften. Mit unbarmherziger Konsequenz. Meine Hände hilflos hinter meinem Rücken gefesselt. Er hätte quasi alles mit mir anstellen können.

Und dieser Gedanke war verdammt erregend. Und das wiederum half mir nicht im Geringsten bei meinem bestehenden Problem.

Nach einiger Zeit, in der seine Stöße immer kraftvoller und schneller geworden waren, holte er seinen Schwanz schlagartig heraus und fing an, ihn mit hastigen Bewegungen vor meinem geöffneten Mund zu massieren. Man sah es ihm jedenfalls offensichtlich an seinem Gesicht an; verzerrt und erleichtert zugleich, dass er kurz vorm Orgasmus war. Und allein das hätte mich fast ebenfalls kommen gelassen. Der Druck seiner Hand um meinen Kopf wurde stärker und ich war so verzweifelt, ihn endlich schmecken zu dürfen. Immer wieder berührte seine Spitze meine Zunge, bis sein Atem plötzlich abgehackter wurde und er über meine Lippen und in meinem Mund kam. Und noch ehe ich sein salzig bitteres Sperma schlucken konnte, deutete er mir wieder an, seinen Schwanz in den Mund zu nehmen. Zu lutschen, bis er seinen Orgasmus ausklingen gelassen hatte.

Als er sich nach einigen Momenten dann schweratmend von mir löste und sich zu mir hinunterkniete, um die Handschellen um meinen Gelenken zu lösen, befahl er mir endlich, sein Sperma zu schlucken.

„Braver Junge", lächelte er amüsiert und verschloss unsere Münder zu einem flüchtigen Kuss, den ich nur zu gerne mehr Tiefe verliehen hätte. Leider ließ er mir dazu keine Zeit. „Ich würde zwar gerne auch dasselbe für dich tun, aber", murmelte er zuckersüß, als er das schwere Metall von meinen Händen befreit hatte; sich schon in meine empfindliche Haut eingeschnitten hatte. „ich glaube, du musst heute mir deiner Hand vorlieb nehmen."

Und so doof es auch klang. Ich war nicht mal enttäuscht über diese Aussage. Es war unglaublich heiß, wenn er so herrisch war. Und das beinhaltete auch, mir das Kommen zu verbieten. Also seufzte ich kehlig, als ich endlich meine schmerzenden Schienbeine entlasten konnte und mich auf den Boden fallen ließ.

„Vielleicht lasse ich dich ja das nächste Mal kommen!"


End file.
